moon child
by DarkVampireBitch
Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyo again for the last time. She meets Sesshoumaru, what will unfold along the way? Read and find out. SessXKag
1. What a night

Note: This is my first fic so don't blame me if it sucks. Also, I actually found this on another web site.

WARNING: I must warn you this is not for kids

Ch1

"Hey Everyone." Kagome greeted cheerfully when she came back inside the hut after collecting herbs. "Um. . .Where's Inuyasha?" She inquired. "It's getting dark." She added.

"Last time I saw him he smelt something and then he took off into the forest, running towards the God Tree." Shippo informed.

"I'll go get him." Kagome stated as she went outside and ran towards the forest.

When Kagome got close to the God Tree she heard some noise and went to go check and see what it was. The site she saw brought tears to her eyes. There in the clearing Inuyasha was ravishing Kikyo; making love to the walking corpse. Kagome couldn't stand it. Her heart was breaking and it hurt.

Kagome ran away from the scene and made her way toward the well.

'I can't believe that jerk! Just yesterday he was holding my hand. How could he do this to me? It hurts so much. . .but I wont let him see my pain and I won't go crawling back to him as if nothing happened.' Kagome thought in her sorrow, but unlike most people who would break down and cry, she stood strong and turned her pain into power, her only emotion was anger. "I'll make him pay." Kagome vowed, not paying attention to where she was going, and ran into something solid. 'I didn't run into what I think I just ran into, did I?' Kagome's mind asked.

Kagome's hazel eyes met golden eyes and it confirmed her suspicions.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru. Sorry about that, I'll watch where I'm going next time." Kagome stated calmly and started walking off into the darkness of night, towards the Bone Eater's Well.

'Did she just do what I think she did? Is this girl insane? And why do I smell tears? Was she crying? What did my stupid brother do this time?' Sesshoumaru questioned. "What if there won't be a next time." Sesshoumaru asked as he grabbed her wrist.

"If you plan on killing me at this point I don't care. But I warn you, I don't intend on going down without a fight." Kagome hissed.

Sesshoumaru stood there, stunned, though he didn't show it. 'Did she just say she doesn't care? Could the hanyou truly take away her will to live? Wait a second, did she say that she would f. . .'

Sesshoumaru's thoughts were cut short when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach where she had punched him. He let go of her wrist only to grab her by the throat and then she kicked him between the legs. He let go of her to clutch his injured parts and Kagome took that as the perfect opportunity to run to the well.

'I would have been better off to ready my arrow and take him out. . .then again, he's probably the only one who can take Inuyasha out, and that's the only person I want revenge on.' Kagome thought as she ran faster then she had ever run before.

Sesshoumaru had regained his composure and took off after Kagome. 'That stupid wench, how dare she! How in the Hell did she get so strong? And when did she get so fast?! She's almost as fast as my damn brother!' Sesshoumaru's mind screamed as he slowly closed in on Kagome.

'Here he comes.' Kagome thought as she saw the well just a few yards away. When she was within a seven feet of the well she was forced to the ground when Sesshoumaru pounced on her.

He turned her around and held her hands down on the sides of her head while he held her legs still with his. Kagome did the only thing she could think of to fight back, so she turned her head and bit his wrist, drawing blood.

'Damn she's fierce! If I didn't know better, I'd say she was a demon.' Sesshoumaru thought. "I will not kill you so stop fighting me wench." He stated.

"My name is Kagome." Kagome informed, her blood boiling with anger. "It's not wench. It's not . It's not girl. It's not human. It's Kagome!" She exclaimed with all her pent up frustration at Inuyasha's "nick names" for her.

"Ka. . .go. . .me." Sesshoumaru tried, liking the sound of it. "Nice name." He complimented.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean." Kagome stated, her anger fading a bit.

"I always mean what I say." Sesshoumaru informed.

"Whatever." Kagome replied. "What do you want? I've never had an attacker compliment me before." She added.

"Who attacked who first?" Sesshoumaru questioned knowing that she attacked first, yet wanting her to remember on her own.

"Oh. . .yeah. . .sorry about the low blow, I was aiming for your stomach again." Kagome stated with a light pink tint to her cheeks.

"Why were you crying?" Sesshoumaru asked, actually curious about the subject for some unknown reason.

"I wasn't crying. . .crying is only for those who are weak." Kagome replied.

"But you were crying, I can smell the tears, and you are. . ."

"Don't you dare call me weak!" Kagome warned.

"Actually, in all honesty you're pretty strong Kagome, for a human that is." Sesshoumaru replied. "And, I'm curious as to how the hanyou was able to make you cry. It seems to me that you look at it as a weakness, and you don't like to be weak, so what could he have done this time?" He asked.

"He. . .I. . .well. . ." Kagome was turning red, while wondering if she should tell him or not. Just the memory of what happened was making her eyes well up with tears.

'He must have done something really bad and he's probably going to feel awful for doing so. . .what could make it even worse would be if Kagome betrayed him by finding another male. . .I'm not really into humans, but what could hurt him more then seeing me get something he's been trying to get for so long?' Sesshoumaru thought. "That bad, huh?" He sighed as he got off of Kagome and sat down, pulling Kagome into his lap and holding her gently, giving her a shoulder to cry on. "It's ok, you can cry if you wish too. Just, please, tell me what he did to you." He added.

"He. . .he's been playing with my feelings. . .one moment he acts as if he cares for me, even loves me, and the next thing I know he's having sex with that walking corpse Kikyo. . . He chose a corpse brought back to life over me. He probably doesn't even know that I saw them and will probably act as if nothing happened." Kagome explained allowing her tears to silently fall.

"Do you want revenge?" Sesshoumaru asked, Kagome replied with a nod. "I think I know the perfect way to get your vengeance." He stated.

"H. . .How?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Find someone else. . ." Sesshoumaru whispered sensually in her ear, his warm breath sending shivers up her spine.

"That wouldn't happen to be a proposal for an alliance, would it?" Kagome asked.

"We both want him to pay for what he's done. . .it took me months for my natural healing process to re-grow my left arm, and now he's hurt you by betraying you. By leading you on, making you believe you have a chance and a place in his heart, only to stab you in the back by bedding a corpse. . .if we join forces, he'll pay. You'll know that you will always have a shoulder to cry on and have someone to talk to. Have arms that will hold you tight and won't allow you to fall into the dark abyss of sorrow that threatens to swallow you whole." Sesshoumaru whispered to Kagome.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, really." Sesshoumaru answered.

"W. . .what do I have to do?" Kagome inquired.

"Relax." Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome nodded and went practically limp in his arms. 'When she relaxes, she really relaxes.' Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome firmly, startling her a bit; she soon wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and cupped her breast, making her gasp. Sesshoumaru took advantage of her surprise and guided his tongue into her mouth, tasting her.

'I know what I have to do now. . .I thought I loved Inuyasha, so why does this feel so right.' Kagome thought.

'I never thought a human could affect me like this. . .we shouldn't be doing this out in the open, she deserves better.' Sesshoumaru deliberated, then picked Kagome up and took her into the cover of the forest.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked seductively, her eyes glazed with passion.

"You don't want to do this where everyone can see us, do you?" Sesshoumaru countered.

"I don't care." Kagome giggled softly as she let her hands roam down his body, she removed his armor and the top part of his outfit. She blushed as she studied his well-defined muscles.

Sesshoumaru kissed her neck as he removed her shirt, then gently laid her down on a bed of moss. 'I have a feeling that I'm really going to enjoy this.' Sesshoumaru thought as he took off her bra, shredding it in the process, skirt, and panties, her shoes and socks also joined the discard pile.

Kagome laid naked before the Lord of the Western Lands, gazing dreamily up at him. She let him look at her form for a few minutes before she regained her senses. 'What am I doing? I can't do this with him. I have to stop this, while I still can.' Kagome thought as she stood and prepared to get dressed. Sesshoumaru caught her wrist and pulled her back down to lie on the moss bed.

"It's to late for that." Sesshoumaru said huskily. "I can't allow you to escape, not now. You made your decision the second you completely relaxed in my arms." He added and kissed her fiercely.

Kagome moaned when she felt the reason he wouldn't let he go press against her thigh. She moved her hands down to the arousal and cupped him through the fabric.

"Oh gods." Sesshoumaru groaned as she began to stroke him through his pants, his instincts began to kick in and he rocked against her hand. He saw her breast rise and fall with her chest and took one of her tight nipples into his mouth, sucking it hard.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried out in pleasure as he lightly began to nibble, massaging the other breast with his hand. She thrust her hips up to Sesshoumaru's, making him moan with pleasure.

'If this keeps up, I'll end up taking her without mercy.' Sesshoumaru thought and pulled away from his soon to be lover, Kagome whimpering her protest.

Kagome took the opportunity and pounced on him. Sesshoumaru gasped his surprise and was about to roll off of his back when he felt her begin to kiss her way down his chest, his abdomen, stopping at the edge of his pants. He threw his head back in pleasure as she slowly removed his pants, kissing every inch of his body that was exposed to her, until they joined the pile of discarded clothes.

'I have to stop this!' Sesshoumaru thought when he felt her kiss the tip of his manhood. 'While I still can.' He added and pushed her back onto the ground.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked when she found herself once again on the bed of moss.

"That's not it. . .it felt great, but I can tell this is your first time and I don't want to lose control." Sesshoumaru commented.

'He cares?' Kagome thought. "Go ahead, lose control if you want, I don't mind." She whispered sensually in Sesshoumaru's sensitive ear as she grabbed his manhood and squeezed for emphasis.

"Ka. . .go. . .me." Sesshoumaru panted. He pushed Kagome's hand away and moved down her body. He pushed her legs apart and placed his head next to her womanhood, memorizing her enticing scent. "Now it's your turn to scream your lover's name." He stated and then slowly licked her slit.

"Sesshou. . .maru!" Kagome gasped, thrusting her hips to meet his tongue. Sesshoumaru held her hips down as he continued his slow torture. "Sess. . .Sesshou. . . maru. . . Please. . ." Kagome begged as he began to plunge his tongue into her entrance, lapping up her love juices.

"Please what?" Sesshoumaru inquired, wanting to hear her say it before he gave her what she wanted.

"Please. . .I want you. I want you. . .inside of me." Kagome panted, her blood was boiling. She felt him smile against her most private region.

"But you taste so good. I'll only give you what you want if you give me something in return." Sesshoumaru stated.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. 'I can't give him Tetsusaiga, that's not an option, but anything else.' She thought.

"You. Give yourself to me and become my mate. Bare my children, and swear yourself to me, and in return I will fulfill your every desire." Sesshoumaru whispered then kissed Kagome passionately as if to sway her decision.

"Yes. . . I swear." Kagome said as she gasped for air after Sesshoumaru's breathtaking kiss. Literally.

"Good." Sesshoumaru sighed as he slowly pushed himself inside of her. Kagome moaned and withered with pleasure as he inched his way inside of her, she was coming closer to that ultimate pleasure. Sesshoumaru sighed as he came to a barrier. 'I knew it.' He thought as he leaned over to whisper in Kagome's ear. "Sorry, but this is going to hurt a little, love."

'Love?' Kagome thought right before Sesshoumaru sunk his fangs into the point where her neck and shoulder met, and he thrust into her burying himself to the hilt. Kagome screamed and bit him back. Though the pain in her neck and the pain that came from her loss of innocence nearly canceled each other out, it still hurt. Sesshoumaru gasped in surprise when she sunk her human teeth into his flesh, piercing it and drawing blood as well, in the same general area he was biting her.

'She truly acts like a demon.' Sesshoumaru thought, noting that only demons know that biting their lover marks them as their mate.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, but she held them in. Not only was she in pain, but she had also harmed Sesshoumaru's flawless skin. She felt awful for bring harm to him, yet at the same time she was feeling complete, as if it were somehow right.

Sesshoumaru drank her blood greedily as Kagome licked his blood up, trying to clean the wound. He began to pull out, when he heard Kagome encourage him by moaning in pleasure and wrapping her legs around his waist, he sped up his pace. At first Kagome met his movements thrust for thrust, but with his enhanced speed it wasn't long before Kagome was unable to keep up and just let him have his way with her.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Kagome screamed as she climaxed, tightening around his length and bringing him with her.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru gasped when he released his seed into his new mate and he collapsed onto her, their breathing slowly returning to normal. He started to roll off of her as to not crush her body with his weight when she tightened her hold.

"Please, stay like this a little bit longer. I love feeling you on top of me. It reminds me that I now belong to you." Kagome whispered.

"Yes. . .and I belong to you." Sesshoumaru stated.

"KAGOME!" They heard Sango and Miroku calling from off in the distance.

"My friends. . ." Kagome whispered. Sesshoumaru was already up and dressed. He quickly gathered Kagome's clothes and took her into his arms. "What are you doing?" She asked when Sesshoumaru ran away from her friends.

"I'm taking you to the lake. You can bathe there so the half-breed won't be able to smell me on your body." Sesshoumaru answered.

"I thought that was the point." Kagome stated.

"He will know that you are not his soon enough." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"How so?" Kagome questioned as he set her down into the lake, making her shiver, and laid her clothes down next to the shore.

"Soon you will show signs that you are with child, when that happens, he will know. When he finds out, I will be there and take you away. I will not have him take you or my pup away from me." Sesshoumaru stated calmly.

"How can you tell?" Kagome asked.

"A demon always knows when his mate is carrying his pup." Sesshoumaru mentioned. "And you are carrying my pup." He added.

"KAGOME!" Her friends called again.

"I must go now." Sesshoumaru stated and kissed her cheek, then took to the air.

"KAGOME!!!" Sango called, becoming panicked because her friend failed to answer.

"Sango! I'm taking a bath! Get Miroku away from here!" Kagome yelled back to her.

"OK." Sango agreed.

WHAM

Next thing Kagome knew she heard a loud thud that was most likely Miroku falling to the ground unconscious.

"There you go." Sango stated as she walked next to the lake. "Are you ok? We heard you yell Sesshoumaru and came as soon as we could. I thought Inuyasha would surely beat us here. Oh well." She added.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just paranoid. After I take my bath, I'm going to go back to my time for three days. It has been a while since I've seen my family." Kagome commented.

"Ok, I understand. I'll drag Miroku back to the village and tell everyone you'll be gone." Sango stated.

"And tell Inuyasha not to come after me." Kagome requested.

"Do you want me to knock him unconscious as well?" Sango asked.

'If only he could stay like that until I got back.and maybe for the next 50 years or so.' Kagome thought. "No, you don't have to. Only if you want to." Kagome replied.

"Ok then. . .See you soon, sister." Sango said with a huge grin on her lovely face.

"Yes, sister." Kagome replied and Sango walked away, back to the village, dragging an unconscious monk behind her. 'What am I going to tell my parents when they find out? What am I going to tell my friends?' She thought. "There's no use in worrying about it. I think Mom might even be happy, though I'd hate to tell her that she doesn't know the father." Kagome whispered to herself as she got out and got dressed.

That's all I can give you until next time, Ja Ne! R&R 


	2. parent talk & phoenix dream

Hey, thanks for the reveiws! I might not be able to write for while so enjoy this chapter. -- This chapter goesto my first reveiwers: kagomexsesshoumaru101, LoveInuXKag, and ChibiStrawberryNeko

Kagome had no trouble getting to the well her second try, (or was it her third) and before long she was traveling back to her time, to where her family awaited her. But she felt a strange pull at her heart, as if she were leaving a piece of it behind.

"Mom, Sota, Grandpa. . .I'm home." Kagome called out when she walked out of the well shrine. 'The climb up the later was easier then usual. . .Strange.' She thought.

"Kagome!" Her mother exclaimed as she ran to her daughter.

"Hey Mom. I've come back for a few days, then I have to back for a while. . ." Kagome trailed off.

"A while. How long is a while?" Her mother asked.

"We're getting really close to finding all of the jewel shards and Inuyasha thinks that it would be better if we keep searching without interruption. I should be allowed to spend more time with you guys afterwards, especially if we collect all of the shards. If I could search for an entire year. . ."

"A YEAR?! But then you'd have to drop out of school, either that or I'd have to come up with a whole bunch of illnesses!" Grandpa yelled when he overheard the conversation.

"Will that make you happy?" Kagome's mother asked.

"I'm the one who broke the jewel; it was my fault. By my actions I have caused countless people pain and sorrow. I won't feel better until the Shikon no Tama is complete once more so I can keep it out of the hands of those who would abuse its powers and hurt innocent people. Though, I will miss you guys." Kagome answered. 'I hate lying to them like this. It's not a complete lie; it's not the complete truth either. But this is the only thing I can think of; I want to be in ancient Japan, with Sesshoumaru, when the child is born.' She thought.

"Very well. Let's enjoy the time we have together while we can, we won't be seeing you for a time, so let's have fun. Shall we?" Kagome's mother asked as she led her daughter to the house.

"WHAT?! She can't just take off for an entire year! Its. . ."

"Its not like we can stop her." Kagome's mom cut her grandfather's rant short. "Kagome, you have grown so much since you began traveling back. You know what is best, and I trust your decisions." She added when they had entered the house and sat down at the table.

'Would you really? Would you accept my decision to become the mate of a demon; Inuyasha's brother no less.' Kagome thought. "Thanks mom." She stated.

"I'm surprised you're not married yet. I want to see my great grandchild before I croak. Back in the warring states era girls your age had husbands and a child or two, or three, or four. . ."

"We get the point." Kagome's mother stated.

"Um. . .that reminds me. . ." Kagome trailed off.

"What's his name?" Her mom asked.

"Wha. . ."

"It's obvious you are in love with a man; I can see it in your eyes. So, what's his name? Is it Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother questioned.

"It's not Inuyasha. . .his name is Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered, blushing deeply.

"That's a nice name. . .isn't that the name of Inuyasha's brother who tried to kill you?" Her mother asked.

"Actually, he was trying to kill Inuyasha. I just thought he was trying to kill me because I was on the battlefield." Kagome explained.

"Oh, I see." Her mom replied.

"Wait a second, I wanted Inuyasha to be my brother, not HIS brother's brother." Sota complained.

"Don't worry Sota. If Kagome and Sesshoumaru get together, Inuyasha will be your brother as well." Grandpa stated.

"So when's the wedding?!" Sota asked enthusiastically.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed or something?!" Kagome countered.

"Nope." Sota replied. "So, when's the wedding." He asked again.

"Who said there was going to be one?" Kagome retorted. "Just because I like a guy doesn't mean I'm going to go off and get married to him." She added. 'That doesn't mean we didn't become mates.Mom's going to kill me. Grandpa and Sota seem to be all for it, but Mom. . .I'm so dead.' Kagome thought in terror.

"Is something wrong dear?" Her mom asked.

"No." Kagome whined.

"Sota, I think you should go to your room now and work on your homework. Kagome's going to be staying with us the usual three days, but she'll be leaving us for a year this time." Kagome's mother explained.

"Hey, that's just enough time to get married and have a baby without anyone here knowing about it." Sota observed.

'Too close to the truth, too close!' Kagome thought with a blank expression on her face.

"Go on now Sota, you too Grandpa. I want to spend some quality time with Kagome before she goes." Kagome's mother stated.

'Uh oh. . . She never wants to spend quality time with me unless she, one, is upset with me. Two, she has something to say to me that she doesn't want anyone else to hear, or three, I'm in so much trouble it's not funny!' Kagome panicked.

"Ok, see you soon Kagome." Sota stated and took off towards his room.

"I have some work to do in the shrine anyway." Grandpa said and took his leave.

"Kagome. . ." Her mom started when she knew everyone was out of hearing distance.

"Yeah mom?" Kagome asked.

"You're not telling me something. Mother's know these kinds of things. We've always been really close, and I know it's not cool now that you're a teenager, but please. . .  
I want you to know that you can tell me anything, just like when you were a child. . ."

"That's it mom, I'm not a child anymore." Kagome blurted out.

"I know. You're a beautiful young lady who's learning the ways of the world, in two different time periods as well. It's probably overwhelming sometimes and I know one of these days you're going to want to choose between the two. I'll understand any decision you make, but please trust me enough to tell me." Kagome's mother pleaded.

"Mom. . .I. . ." Kagome sighed. "I think I've already made the biggest, and toughest, decision of my life. It may not have been the best, but I made it nonetheless." Kagome replied.

"What was it?" Her mom asked.

"I. . .I chose to be with Sesshoumaru. I must face the aftermath of my choice. This may result in a number of things. I know that Sesshoumaru wants me to be with him because I. . .I. . ."

"You what?" Kagome asked in a soft tone.

"I. . . carry his child." Kagome admitted.

"You do? You mean I'm going to be a grandmother?" Kagome's mom asked as she moved over to where Kagome was and placed her hand on her stomach. "But. . .will I be the grandmother of a child born from love?" She asked.

"I. . .I. . ." Kagome stuttered. 'Do I? I've always felt something every time he was near, but what I felt was always covered up by the fear. . .I know how I felt, sort of, but I'm not sure what it was.I'll explain it instead of answering her question.' She thought. "I. . .Um. . .I know that when I'm with him it just feels so right, and every time I see him it feels like there are butterflies in my belly. . .I always thought it was because he looked a bit like Inuyasha, and even though I had the same feeling when I got around Inuyasha, it was always stronger when I saw Sesshoumaru. When I first saw him, I thought he was an angel. I wanted to know his thoughts, and even though I never admitted it to myself, he was always on my mind. . ." Kagome explained.

"You love him. That's great, but does he love you?" Kagome's mother questioned.

'So that's it...I love him...As for whether or not Sesshoumaru loves me...He wouldn't let me experience that wonderful feeling of fulfillment unless I promised to be his mate. When he deflowered me he warned me that it would hurt, he said sorry, and he called me. . .love.' Kagome thought. "Yes. He's not one to really voice his feelings like saying 'I love you' and all that, but he called me love. He made me his mate. . .Oh mom he's so wonderful! I never thought I could possibly be accepted by him, let alone be with him!" Kagome declared and hugged her mother.

'Now I understand. She always loved Sesshoumaru, though she thought she could never have him, so she settled for Inuyasha instead.' Her mom contemplated as she held her young, and very much in love, daughter in her arms and stroked her hair.

"I.oh, you two aren't done yet. . .what's wrong with Kagome?" Grandpa asked.

"She's just a bit overwhelmed, that's all." Kagome's mom answered.

"Very well. . .Um, may I speak with your mother alone when you are done, Kagome?" Grandpa inquired.

"Yeah." Kagome conceded. 'Just a little longer, I want to stay in her arms and feel the comfort she's always given me once more. Sesshoumaru may decide to never allow me to return here again, so I must enjoy it while it lasts.' She thought. "Ok, we can talk some more later I guess. . ." She said as she relinquished her mother and walked to her room.

"Should we tell her?" Grandpa asked.

"No. . .I don't know. I didn't want to tell her until her 16th birthday. . ."

"That's a week away. . . what happens if she doesn't know and it affects her while she's with her friends? She'd be scared because she wouldn't have a clue what would become of her and she'd be at a loss as to why something like that would occur to her." Grandpa explained.

"Yes. . .but how can we tell her something like that. Heck, we didn't even know about it until Sinatosna came and told us. It's so rare after all." Kagome's mother agreed.

"We'll tell her tomorrow." Grandpa stated.

"Very well. . ."

"Hey Sota, can I come in?" Kagome asked as she gently knocked on his door.

"Yeah." Sota stated and opened the door for her. "Are you. . .are you really going to be gone an entire year?" He asked with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"That's what I'm planning to do. . ."

"WHY?!" Sota cried asked as he latched onto Kagome's waist and softly sobbed. "Did I do something wrong? Why do you want to leave me here?" Sota questioned.

"You've done nothing wrong, I just have to do this that's all. I'll be back, and when I return I'll make sure Inuyasha let's me have more then just three days. I'll spend a lot of time with you, just you and me. If you want, I'll help you show off to what's his face who keeps on picking on you." Kagome assured.

"His name is James, and would you really?!" Sota asked.

"Yeah, I'll help you show up Lames. (She said it wrong on purpose. It's not a typo.) What are big sisters for anyway?" Kagome replied.

Sota laughed. "Kagome?" He inquired.

"Yeah?" Kagome countered.

"Can you spend time with me tomorrow and. . .can you hold me just a little longer?" Sota pleaded.

"Yes Sota, I will." Kagome stated.

Before long Sota drifted off to dream land, leaving Kagome to sort everything out in her head.

'What am I going to do? How could I leave Sota when he is still so vulnerable? It's as if I'm leaving a pup unguarded. . .why am I thinking like that? Sota is a human, not a demon nor a hanyou, so why did I call him a pup? Strange. . .I've been hanging around Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru too long. . .seems I'll be hanging around Sesshoumaru more now that he is my mate. Who would have guessed that I had been in love with him all this time, yet settled for his brother, a half-breed. . .' Kagome's thoughts became unclear as she joined Sota in the land of dreams.

"Kagome? KAGOME?!" Inuyasha called.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked; she was sitting on the edge of a placid lake, unaware that she was being watched.

"Kagome. . .what are you doing here? It's dangerous out here. You could get hurt, let's go back to the village." Inuyasha urged.

"I'll be fine. I'm not some weak and fragile creature that can't do a thing for itself!" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome. . ."

"Leave me alone Inuyasha. . . go to your woman, Kikyo." Kagome stated. 'You no longer hold my heart, so I shall no longer obey your commands.' She thought as Inuyasha walked away, his head bowed in shame and defeat.

"You have strange dreams, young phoenix." A voice came from behind Kagome. She turned around to see a beautiful woman with long, golden hair. Her eyes were the color of emeralds, and mirrored her soul; they were sad, yet happy at the same time.

"Who are you? And why do you call me that?" Kagome questioned as she swiftly got to her feet and stood in battle stance.

"I am not here to fight, merely to teach. Your 16th birthday is approaching swiftly and you don't even know what you are. I'd hate to think what would happen if you gained your powers without any knowledge of what was occurring." The woman stated and Kagome relaxed.

"Who are you? And why are you in my dream?" Kagome asked.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Sinatosna. I'm here to tell you in detail about a secret, which should not be kept a secret from you, that your mom and grandfather will reveal to you upon the morn." Sinatosna answered and noticed Kagome's confused expression. "That which your mom and grandfather will tell you about tomorrow morning." She translated.

"Oh, ok. . .so what is there to tell me?" Kagome asked.

"Much." Sinatosna replied shortly. "First of all, you are not human. . ."

"That's not possible! My mom is human and my dad was human, so that means. . ."

"Under normal circumstances, yes, that would mean you'd be human. But you're not normal, nor have you ever been. Once every thousand years a demon is born to a human family. Not just any demon mind you, a Phoenix demon, like the mighty firebirds of legend. . .you are one of these legendary demons with the power to heal and the power to destroy. . ."

"I'm not a demon!" Kagome exclaimed, cutting Sinatosna's sentence short, as fire started shooting up from the ground.

"Yes, your powers are already beginning to show. Phoenix should never get too angry it has devastating affects. . . Speaking of powers, Phoenixes are also known for their abilities in the area of time travel. They're good at opening rifts in the time space continuum, which you already have, that allow them and the one they love to travel back and forth through time. . ." Sinatosna stated.

"I like being human. Why do you have to make that such a big deal. . ."

"Because you will soon have the powers of a demon and I want you to know about them and what they can do!" Sinatosna snapped. "I hate to be rude, but you must get this through your head or risk hurting you and those around you. Whether you like it or not, every Phoenix gains his or her powers on their 16th birthday and you're dangerously close to receiving yours. . . Your child for instance, he will be a full-blooded demon, a full blood of his father's race. A Phoenixes child takes on the traits of the Phoenixes mate." Sinatosna informed.

"My baby's going to be a dog demon, not a hanyou?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, a full-blooded dog demon. . .and may I say, great choice for a mate. There are few demons that are anywhere near being as powerful as a Phoenix and dog demons are one of those few. . .though Phoenixes barely ever show their true power. Our race is made up of calm, slow to anger, and kind demons, but if by some miracle someone pisses us off we'll stomp their butts." Sinatosna giggled though she was speaking the truth.

'A Phoenix. . .me, a Phoenix?' Kagome thought. "What. . .um. . .other signs are there to prove your claim?" She asked.

"You're a quick learner. You're miko powers are stronger when you or someone you care about is in danger. You are very protective and loving to children. You're calm in battle. . .most of the time. . .you are slow to anger, but you won't receive that ability until your birthday, or somewhere near it. You can sense things others can't, you can feel others emotions. You can sometimes even read peoples minds. You can. . ."

"I get the point. Ok, I believe you." Kagome cut in.

"Took you long enough." Sinatosna sighed. "Now. . .oh no."

"What?" Kagome quipped.

"Your 'alarm clock' is about to 'go off,' if you know what I mean." Sinatosna stated.

"But I'm not in my room. . .I was with my brother. . ."

"I know, and he's waking up. . .hence your 'alarm clock.' We don't have much time. . .here." Sinatosna informed, placing a bracelet around Kagome's wrist. The bracelet had a beautiful red amulet on it, which had a phoenix carved on the inside of it.

"It gorgeous." Kagome commented.

"Yes, and it also holds information that will automatically come to you as your powers awaken. Don't lose it!" Sinatosna commanded. "It's practically impossible to take off anyway, but I just wanted to say that. Not only do you have the bracelet on in spirit, but you'll find that you wear it in body as well. If you ever need me call my name into the amulet. And remember Kagome. . ."

"Kagome. . .Kagome. . ."

"Kagome. . .Kagome. . .Kagome?" Sota called.

"Huh?" Kagome asked sleepily.

"Can you get up, I have to go to the bathroom." Sota stated.

"Oh, sure." Kagome replied as she woke up completely.

"Thanks." Sota said, then he took off for the bathroom.

"Hey Kagome." Grandpa greeted when Kagome walked to the dining room.

"Hey Grandpa, good morning Mom. . .what's up?" Kagome asked, then she noticed a flash of light hitting her new bracelet, making it shimmer. 'So it really wasn't just a dream.' She thought.

'How am I suppose to tell her?' Kagome's mom contemplated. That's when she noticed the beautiful gold band that had intricate designs and wrapped around a red amulet. "Where did you get that bracelet?" She asked.

'She said they were going to tell me today so they must know her. I'll make it easier on them.' Kagome thought. "Sinatosna gave it to me last night." She stated. "Don't worry, you don't have to tell me about it. I already know." She added.

"You're not mad?" Kagome's mom asked.

"No." Kagome replied.

"Well I would be if someone kept a secret as important as me being a Phoenix demon from me!" Grandpa explained.

"Maybe I should be angry, but for some reason, I'm not. I guess I'm beginning to show the traits that my kind tend to have." Kagome commented. 'I can't even stay angry with Inuyasha. . .I don't know whether or not I like this mannerism.' Kagome thought with a hint of a smile.

"Hey, Kagome. Get ready. You promised me you'd spend the day with me!" Sota exclaimed.

"A promise is a promise." Kagome stated and then left to get ready for an entire day with her beloved little brother. 

Three days later. . .

'Where is she? I haven't seen her with her friends in three days. I want to be with my mate, and mates are suppose to be there when their partner wants them.' Sesshoumaru thought as he paced back and forth near the place where had first claimed her sweet lips. "Kagome?" He whispered when he picked up her scent; it was coming from the well. Within seconds he could see a flash jump up and out of the well.

'This Phoenix thing would explain why it's become so easy for me to get out of the well. I don't sense Inuyasha so I know he didn't see me. . .uh oh. . .' Kagome thought and turned her head to see Sesshoumaru staring at her in amazement.

"Hey there." Kagome greeted dropping her backpack next to the well and walked over to him, making sure to sway her hips seductively.

"Hello yourself." Sesshoumaru replied when her swaying hips snapped him out of his shock.

"You acted as if you saw a ghost or something." Kagome stated and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. 'I have to make him forget about that. . .it's too soon for him to know the truth. I want it to be a surprise, and man will he be surprise when he expects a hanyou son and gets a full-blooded youkai.' She thought and rubbed her body against him, earning a moan from the handsome dog demon.

"Why did you come out of that well?" Sesshoumaru asked when they stopped for air.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Kagome stated.

"Try me." Sesshoumaru countered.

"It's a portal to the future, where I live." Kagome explained.

"Ok." Sesshoumaru replied.

"You believe me?" Kagome asked.

"There isn't any reason for you to lie to your mate." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Maybe one day we can go there together. But my family isn't expecting me back for an entire year." Kagome mentioned.

"Um. . .good, so I have you all to myself for a year." Sesshoumaru cooed and gently pulled Kagome against him. "I believe you planed it this way, didn't you? To allow yourself enough time to bare the child and get back to normal, and have a some time with your mate, before you return to your family." He added.

"Exactly. You're really smart." Kagome complimented. "It would have taken someone like Inuyasha the entire year to figure that out." She added.

"Oh. . .I forgot about that. . ." Sesshoumaru trailed off.

"Forgot about what?" Kagome asked.

"The half. . .I mean, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru corrected.

"Why didn't you call him a half breed?" Kagome inquired.

Sesshoumaru's only reply was placing his hand on Kagome's belly.

"I see. What do you mean by you forgot about him though. . ."

Kagome's sentence was cut short when Sesshoumaru claimed her lips, effectively silencing her. Kagome moaned and slowly lead him toward the bed of moss where they became mates.

That it till next chapter! Ja Ne. 


End file.
